Time Has Consequences
by SPskater411
Summary: Also crossovered with 5'D. After the events of Bonds Beyond Time, everything should be back to normal right? But that isn't the case when Yusei Fudo finds out Paradox's parting gift. Yugi Moto and Judai Yuki's worlds are merging with Yusei's, and the three have to band together in order to place their worlds back in order. But now, they have help from their friends. Some yaoi here.
1. It Has Begun

**~Time Has Consequences~**

**Summary:** After the events of Bonds Beyond Time, everything should be back to normal right? But that isn't the case when Yusei Fudo finds out Paradox's parting gift. Yugi Moto and Judai Yuki's worlds are merging with Yusei's, and the three have to band together in order to place their worlds back in order. But now, they have help from their friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the YGO shows. They are solely owned by their creators.

_**Notes/Warnings:**_Yaoi, following the anime dubbed version of Bonds Beyond Time but keeping the Japanese names, slight AU, OOCness. Another crossover to be revealed in future chapters.

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be back to normal.<p>

Everything that they've worked for…

…With Yugi…

…With Judai…

…All for nothing?

One Yusei Fudo looked up at the swirling bright vortex floating up at the sky. He was about to win a friendly race between his friends Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas, until he saw that suspicious stir in the clouds. It was back. And the cycling duelist knew it.

It all started a few months ago that he and two other heroic duelists from different times have defeated the evil Paradox from destroying all of the time stream, and Yusei thought it was over after that. Apparently Paradox managed to leave a little goodbye present should he fail. And Yusei was staring right at it with glaring blue eyes.

"Wha?! I thought this whole wormhole through time thing was over with?!" The orange haired duelist exclaimed, pulling at his spiky hair with wide eyes.

"Apparently not," The King spoke, his amethyst eyes narrowing a bit as he turned to his friend and rival, "Yusei, what should we do?"

"For once, I'm at a loss Jack," Yusei murmured but then fisted his hand, "But I think it's time I reunite with my friends from the other side,"

"But you think Stardust could bring you back to them or…?" Crow waved his hand airly with an unsure look, then glanced over to Jack, who looked back at him with the same look.

"I am not sure. But we have to try," Yusei stepped up, "If we leave this thing alone, there's no way to tell if this vortex would be dangerous and do something that'll destroy the world…again,"

Before the others of Team Satisfaction could say anything, screaming was heard above them and suddenly Yusei felt a weight on top of him, sending him to the ground. Jack and Crow's eyes widened as they saw a brown haired boy in a red jacket was sprawled on Yusei's back with swirly eyes. Following that, another body dropped with shrieks, and landed on top of the first newcomer as well. This one had familiar tri-colored hair and in some sort of blue uniform.

Yusei groaned as he glanced up at the weight on him, then eyes widened, "Y-Yuki…? And Moto Yugi?"

Jack and Crow gaped at the original King of Games at the very pile of the trio, as the two strangers now revealed to be Judai Yuki and Yugi Moto looked down then smiled brightly.

"Yusei!" The brunette shouted as he then looked up, "Great to see you again as well Yugi,"

Yugi smiled softly, his violet eyes shined brightly, "It's good to see you both,"

The trio then untangled themselves from each other, dusting their clothing then greeting each other properly.

"What brings you here?" Yusei asked the two curiously.

"I would think you'd tell us. I thought that your dragon had dragged us back out here to save the world again," Judai looked at Yusei puzzled.

"I'm guessing you didn't send us here," Yugi concluded when he saw the look of confusion on the rider's face.

"I think Paradox had one more trick he left behind after we've defeated him," Yusei frowned, then looked up at the sky, "It has to be. This vortex looks like the one that he used to travel through our timelines,"

"But why did it start now? We defeated Paradox months ago," Judai pouted.

"We don't know," Yusei shook his head, "But since we're all here, might as well figure out how to close that portal and get you guys back home,"

Yugi nodded, "Agreed,"

"But since we're all here, maybe after the whole 'saving the world again' thing is done, we should hang," Judai spoke with a big smile.

As the three shook hands, suddenly another scream was heard, then another echoed with it. The three protagonists glanced up and were surprised that were more bodies falling towards them. Yusei was more reflexive and held his arms out, suddenly surprised that a small cyan haired boy in a blue jacket landed in his arms, his silver eyes shone behind his glasses with innocence. Judai and Yugi weren't so lucky, as they felt another painful weight landed on them with a thud.

Judai groaned and looked up, then let his jaws drop in surprise, "J-Johan!"

Yugi also looked up at who had landed on him and gasped quietly, "J-Jounochi-kun!"

The teal haired boy and blond groaned unhappily, but blinked as their names were called and looked down at who they landed on.

"Judai…?" Johan breathed out, staring down at the chocolate eyes looking up at him in loss.

"Yug!" Jounochi grinned happily, picking the smaller boy up and giving him a big hug, "I just had to follow ya after that freaky wormhole sucked you up!"

Judai smiled as he was also hugged by his Crystal Beast friend, but then glanced over to Yusei placing a boy down gently to the ground. The brunette gently pushed Johan away for a moment and walked over to them, his eyes widening a bit.

"S-sho?"

The said boy turned his head with a blink then smiled widely in relief and happiness, "A-aniki!"

Judai quirked a small smile but yelped in surprise as he was pulled into a tight hug, Sho snuggling into his chest with a happy sigh. Johan stood behind them and brought them in once huge embrace and chuckled.

"Looks like the gang is almost reunited, only we're missing a few people," Johan looked at Judai, "It's been so long Ju…where have you been all this time and-" He looked around then blinked, "Um, and where are we?"

"This is Neo Domino City,"

The trio then looked over at Yusei, who folded his arms.

"Um, and who's the dude?" Sho looked up at Judai questionably.

"Oh! Guys, this is Fudo Yusei, a friend of mine that helped me defeat Paradox," Judai then laughed a little, "I will explain that story later,"

Katsuya Jounochi placed his hands on his hips as he sharply turned to his best friend then raised an eyebrow, "So, are we in some sort of dimension hopping adventure again?"

"More like time hopping," Yugi rubbed the back of his head, "We're in the future,"

"No kidding?" Jounochi grinned and looked around, "Looks futuristic enough,"

Yugi laughed at his friend's infectious positive attitude then heard a gasp and looked to see Judai's friends staring at him and Jounochi with mouths opened like fishes out of water.

"Y-You guys are…" Johan gulped, his emerald green eyes glowing in awe.

"Moto Yugi and Jounochi Katsuya!" Sho squeaked as his cheeks glowed in a cherry color, as he then turned to his friend, "A-aniki?! I-It's-"

"Yeah, I know, I was like that too with Yugi," Judai gave his signature grin and trademark hand sign, but then looked over at the taller blond, "But I didn't expect to see Jounochi-san,"

"Eh? This kid is familiar with you?" The slight foreign boy looked at his shorter companion in confusion and suspicion.

"I've told you, Yuki-san was one of the people I've met during our fight with Paradox," Yugi sighed in exasperation, as he rubbed his eyes a little.

"Um, Yusei," Crow coughed as he had a slight irritated look, "Mind introducing us?"

Yusei blinked at him but then sighed, pointing his hands to him and Jack, "Uh, these are my old friends ever since I was small. Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas,"

Jack marched himself in front of Yugi, who reeled back with a sweatdropped at the serious look the blond gave him. Geez, this guys reminded him of Kaiba!

"So, I guess it's an another that a King like me would be the first King of Games," Jack nodded his head in respect and held out his hand, "It's an honor,"

"Um, b-back at'cha," Yugi tried to smile as he shook the other's hand, "I'm Moto Yugi…but I guess you guys knew that. And this is my friend, Jounochi Katsuya,"

"Sup?" The blond saluted with a lopsided grin.

"And I'd like to introduce to you my friends from Duel Academia, Andersen Johan and Marufuji Sho," Judai introduced with warmth in his eyes for the first time in a while.

Sho waved his hands shyly, making Yugi smile a little.

"It's an honor to meet you," Johan walked up the Jounochi with his hand also out then smiled brightly, "But you look younger than I thought,"

"He's from a different timeline that's why, Jo," Judai explained as he stepped in between them, "Speaking of which, what should we do now? And can someone tell me why we're all here?"

"I don't think this is the right place and time to talk about it," Yusei looked around then nodded his head at the newcomers, "C'mon, we'll head to the hideout and discuss everything there,"

"Um, one problem with that Yusei," Crow interrupted with a frown, "We rode our bikes from here. And there's a lot of them,"

"Then, we'll just have to let them ride with the three of us," Yusei gave his suggestion as he then looked at Judai, "You can ride with me,"

"Sweetness," Judai smiled a little, making Johan look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I shall give Moto a ride, and also Jounochi as well," Jack nodded, then looked at Crow, who sighed.

"I guess I'll take the other two," The ginger looked at Johan and Sho in distain, "C'mon then,"

Johan and Sho looked at each other then shrugged, then followed him slowly to reach at the bike Crow was getting on his bike. Johan and Sho couldn't help but gape at the side of it, it really was futuristic. Yugi had a hard time sitting on the motorcycle of Jack's, as Jounochi refused to ride at the back saying he might fall off. Judai stared at all of them, but then felt a hand touch his arm and turned to see Yusei offering a spare helmet.

"It is nice seeing you again Yuki," The raven haired male smiled a little, making Judai smile back as he took the helmet.

"Same to you, Yusei," The brunette nodded his head as he placed the helmet on, "Let's ride,"

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, another person was watching the boys going on the bikes and riding off. The figure smirked to themselves as they concentrated on the particular six important boys.<p>

"_It has begun..._"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>

**Please review if you want this to continue, and thank you for reading.**


	2. Dragon Tales

**~Time Has Consequences~**

**Summary:** After the events of Bonds Beyond Time, everything should be back to normal right? But that isn't the case when Yusei Fudo finds out Paradox's parting gift. Yugi Moto and Judai Yuki's worlds are merging with Yusei's, and the three have to band together in order to place their worlds back in order. But now, they have help from their friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the YGO shows. They are solely owned by their creators.

_**Notes/Warnings: **_Yaoi/Slash (boy x boy if no one got this), following the anime dubbed version of Bonds Beyond Time but keeping the Japanese names, slight AU, OOCness. Another crossover to be revealed in future chapters.

* * *

><p>Judai let out a cheer as he jumped off the bike once it stopped in front of some sort of garage. Yugi and Sho ended up falling down to the ground from their rides, feeling a little ill from the rush. Johan and Jounochi ended up laughing at their friends antics, making Crow and Jack a bit weirded out at the behavior. These folks were famous duelists right?<p>

"Alright, here we are," Yusei took of his helmet and walked over to the garage door and opened it, then pushed his bike in.

"Sweet place," Judai peeked into the place Yusei called home, as his two other friends followed behind him, "So you live here?"

Yusei hummed as a yes as he then looked over his bike for a moment. Judai pouted a little at being ignored then hopped over to Yusei to peek over his shoulders. Johan watched them once more, tilting his head to the side with a curious expression. From what he remembered the last time he bumped into Judai, he looked dead on his feet and his eyes haunted from the incident at the end of the school year...after Yubel become one with Judai. It still irked Johan, but he accepted that his best friend had forgiven Yubel's action.

"So now can we talk about how you guys got here?" Crow called out as he hopped onto a crate and sat on top of it.

"Well, from what I remember, Jounochi-kun and I were just dueling happily until I got pulled away from my chair, floating in the air then ended up landing on Judai-kun," Yugi explained as he scratched his head, "Jounochi-kun must've followed me in afterwards,"

"Hell ya I would," Jounochi scoffed as he leaned against a wall, "Ya think ya gonna leave me again into another time jumping adventure? Heck no,"

"And I was busy traveling once more around the world. That is until something picked me up and threw me right at your time," Judai piped up, then pressed his lips in a thin line.

Johan glanced over at him for a moment longer then looked to the three riders, "Well, I was actually back home and planning to visit a reunion with our friends in Duel Academia when all of a suddenly a bright light flashed around me and I ended up falling in what felt like hours and I landed on Judai,"

"And I was in the hospital with my Onii-san for a nightly visit, and the same thing happened to me," Sho took his turn to tell then bit his lower lip, "So now what?"

"There must be a reason why you're all here," Jack hummed as he folded his arms, "Perhaps another mad man like Paradox is on the loose and the Crimson Dragon must've brought you all here,"

"Crimson Dragon?" Johan, Jounochi and Sho spoke at the same time in confusion.

"Long story," Yusei shrugged as he then finished checking up his runner then looked to Judai and Yugi, "Alright, so we should find out who sent you guys here,"

"_You won't have to_," A voice spoke up and everyone turned quickly to the source of the voice.

Everything seemed to go pretty fast as suddenly the lights went out and screams and curses were thrown left to right. Yugi yelped as he felt arms around him and pulled him somewhere, as the same thing happened to Jounochi, Johan, Judai, Sho and Yusei. Crow and Jack witnessed all six being pulled into the same vortex that had dropped the newcomers into their world. The two riders tried to pull them back, but the portal closed as soon as the six boys were gone.

"No!" Jack yelled as he then growled, "Where did they go?!"

"The question is, _when _did they go," Crow muttered as he snapped his fingers then looked to the tall blond, "Now c'mon, we gotta find Aki and the others and tell them what happened,"

* * *

><p><em>"It is time," A soft voice spoke as they watched the boys were floating into time and space, "Their journey has just begun..."<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>NO!<em>**" Another voice growled, this one sounding like a man, "**_That witch! Interfering with my plans!_**"

* * *

><p>Six yells were heard as multiple thuds were heard, bodies landing on the soft grass with groans of pain. Yusei was the first to sit up, rubbing at where his tail bone was...hey, what is this? Yusei looked behind him as he then saw a long white tail behind him, swishing side to side. It looked like a spiky dragon's tail. That wasn't the only thing that was strange. He seemed to have gained silvery white like dragon wings as well. Yusei then turned to look at his friends, then his eyes widened.<p>

"Um...guys?" Yusei choked out as he stared at his new companions, "I think we've got ourselves a problem,"

"I'll say, my ass hurts like hell," Jounochi complained, but then made a 'nyeh?' sound as he felt something above his bottom, "Um, what is this on my ass?"

Judai blinked as he sat up on his knees then stared at Yusei, "Yusei! You have wings and a tail!" The brunette crawled over to him then poked at the pointed long dragon ears peaking out from Yusei's hair, "And the ears..."

"Don't do that," Yusei moved the brunette's hand away but then stared at him a bit more.

Judai seemed to have adorn dark wings like Yubel's and dark dragon ears and a long tail to go with it. Yusei glanced over to the others to see that Johan seemed to have the same features as the two of them, only resembling of his Rainbow Dragon. Jounochi was the same, only he seemed to follow with the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Yugi seemed to have gained features of Osiris the Sky Dragon, as Sho seemed to look metallic wings and tail like the silver Cyber End Dragon.

"W-what's happened to us?" Sho squeaked as the cute metallic dragon ears (think Chi from Chobits, but white and blue) twitched a little bit.

"Dunno," Judai blinked then touched his pointed ears then grinned, "But it's so cool!"

"Focus here Yuki," Yusei breathed out as he shakily got up, but lost his balance due to the new set of wings spreading out from his back, "Urgh! This is a nightmare!"

"Where are we?" Johan looked around, managing to fold his wings back as he got up, then glanced at Yusei, "This doesn't look like your world anymore,"

It was true. The six boys looked around to see they were in some sort of empty field. Green grass, blue skies and such a peaceful atmosphere. Nothing futuristic about the place at all.

"What time era are we at?" Yugi asked, rubbing at his new red dragon ears.

"I'm not sure. But it also seems Crow and Jack didn't follow us in," Yusei noted.

Suddenly, the sounds of hoofs clip clopping and neighing were heard, and the boys looked up to see some men were charging towards with, spears and swords in the air as they rode on their horses. The men didn't look like a friendly bunch.

"Oh shi-" Jounochi started but was cut off by Yugi.

"RUN FOR IT!" The original King of Games shouted, and the six started running as fast as they could.

Soon the six had spilt up into two, running in different directions into a deep forest as they were chased by soldiers of some kind. Judai and Yusei were running in one direction, then went to hide in the bushes as they let the men pass by them. On the other side, Jounochi and Johan seemed to have climbed up a tree, staying hidden in the branches. Yugi and Sho, however, didn't have that much luck. Sho had tripped on his feet, thanks to his acquired tail, and Yugi had to rush back to him to pull him up. Unfortunately, it was too late as the men surrounded the two smaller boys and they threw a net over them.

"Ah! Noooo!" Sho shouted as he stared to hyperventilate, silver eyes brimming with tears.

"Let us go! We didn't do anything wrong!" Yugi shouted as he tried to break free, his Millennium Puzzle shining brightly.

The men seemed to be speaking in another language, as they looked at each other and nodding while talking so quickly. Soon Yugi and Sho were lifted up and thrown into some sort of huge metal cage, locking them in. The cage was placed in a cart and soon they were being taken away. The rest of the gang watched in horror as two of their friends were captured.

"Sho!" Judai was about to go after him, but was pulled down by Yusei, who shook his head and told him to keep quiet.

It looked like Johan was told the same, because he was struggling against the taller blond's grip as Jounochi was covering the European's mouth from blowing their hiding spot. Once the men were out of sight and not looking back, the four of them stepped out from hiding and looked at each other. Johan was the first to react as he turned to the blond boy with angry emerald eyes.

"Why did we let Yugi Moto and Sho get kidnapped?! Don't you care?!" The teal haired boy waved his hands up in the air with a frustrated look, "We could've saved them!"

"And what? Get captured too?" Jounochi argued back, folding his arms, "Listen kid, we _will _rescue them. Sure, I care but we need a plan,"

"I agree with him," Yusei nodded, "If we just go in without thinking, then we'd be in their position as well and we'd all be stuck here forever,"

Judai and Johan looked down, eyes full of worry for their tiny friend. Jounochi also held worry for his little buddy, but he had to keep it in until he and his new friends figure out a plan to save them.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Sho yelped as they were thrown in some sort of prison. The two looked up as the iron door slammed behind them, and the sound of a key locking was heard.<p>

"O-oh..." Sho looked around the dark cell they were in and hiccuped, tears falling down from his eyes, "I-I'm scared,"

Yugi looked at him with soft eyes, then reached over and placed a hand onto Sho's shoulder, "We'll get out of here Sho. Jounochi-kun and the others will save us,"

The cyan haired boy sniffed as he removed his glasses, wiping his tears away as his dragon ears and wings dropped down, his tail curling around his own waist instinctively. Yugi pursed his lips as he then made a stand, looking around the room for a possible escape. He had to do something for the meantime he was here with Sho, and he needed the Pharoah's help to do it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Thank you for reading the second chapter~<em>**

**_~Please review on your thoughts and suggestions for this chapter and the next~_**


	3. New Discoveries

**~Time Has Consequences~**

**Summary:** After the events of Bonds Beyond Time, everything should be back to normal right? But that isn't the case when Yusei Fudo finds out Paradox's parting gift. Yugi Moto and Judai Yuki's worlds are merging with Yusei's, and the three have to band together in order to place their worlds back in order. But now, they have help from their friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the YGO shows. They are solely owned by their creators.

_**Notes/Warnings: **_Yaoi/Slash (boy x boy if no one got this), following the anime dubbed version of Bonds Beyond Time but keeping the Japanese names, slight AU, OOCness. Another crossover to be revealed in future chapters.

* * *

><p>Sho watched hopelessly Yugi was standing in the corner muttering to himself. It was strange to see the other boy talking to the trinket around his neck, it made the other duelist a little uneasy. It did not help either that this has been going on for an hour already. Sho slowly started to get up, dusting off his pants and crept over to Yugi quietly, listening into his conversation to himself.<p>

"Sounds like a plan M_ou Hitori no Boku," _Yugi nodded to himself as he stared down at his puzzle, "But we should do it when Marufuji-san isn't-"

"Moto-san?" Sho quietly interrupted, making the tricolor haired boy jump in fright, "W-who are you talking to?"

Yugi stared at the other boy for a moment, then sighed, turning fully to face him, "I...I'm going to show you something, but please don't freak out. It'll explain everything,"

Sho stared at him incredulously but nodded, deciding to trust the King of Games for now. Yugi breathed out in relief, then smiled softly at the boy as he closed his eyes. Suddenly a light erupted from the Millennium Puzzle, and Sho had to cover his eyes from the brightness that was slightly blinding him. When it was over, the duel student lowered his arms down to stare at a now slightly taller and a bit mature looking Yugi. And he still had the Osiris Dragon feature.

"Are you alright little one?" Yugi's deep voice spoke gently, looking down at Sho in concern.

"M-Moto-san?" Sho squeaked in confusion, tilting his head to the side, "W-what happened to your voice?"

The other male chuckled, "I am not Yugi. I am his darker half and also a Pharaoh from a long time ago. You may call me Yami,"

"Ya...mi..." Sho worded out slowly, then tilted his head, "Alright then. So I guess you're like Aniki then,"

"Aniki?" Yami looked confused.

"Yes. Aniki has a darker half as well, we call him Haou. So I guess you are the one that Moto-san was talking to for the past hour then?" Sho asked as his dragon ears twitched once more.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I was telling my Aibou that if we have the physical attributes to our Duel monsters, then perhaps we have some of their powers as well," The spirit explained then looked at the door, "If we can combine our powers and blast the doors down, we can escape and find the rest of our friends and hope they are not captured,"

"Oh..." Now that Sho looked at himself, he had the attributes of his big brother's favorite card, "So how do we go about this?"

"Well-"

Before Yami could finish, he heard the clicking of the doors about to open, and he quickly grabbed Sho in his arms protectively, staring at the door with narrowed eyes. Sho felt his cheeks warm at the close contact and stared up at the Pharaoh with shy yet scared eyes, then turned back to face the doorway. The entrance opened and both Yami and Sho sighed in relief as they spotted Judai twirling a band of keys around his tail, as Yusei walked behind him.

"Aniki!" Sho shouted, running from Yami's arms and hugging the life out of his best friend.

Judai chuckled as he patted Sho's head gently, "We're busting you and Yugi out of here,"

Jounochi peeked in as he then 'psst' at them, "Hey, enough with the reunion crap and let's go before anymore guards come here,"

Sho blinked and looked over his Aniki's shoulder to see that there were soldiers lying unconscious at Jounochi's feet as Johan was standing there as well clapping his hands as if he took part in taking down those men. Jounochi then saw that Yami was in control at the moment then nodded his head as he then started leading the way out, the others following close behind him.

"How did you manage to get in?" Yami spoke up to Jounochi, surprising Judai, Yusei and Johan.

"We made a plan that one of us bait the bodyguards out front, then we all jump in and attack them. Me and Johan dressed in their uniforms and took Judai and Yusei as out 'prisoners'. And then we found where you were kept and well...some soldiers saw us and me and Johan had to beat the crap out of them," Jounochi laughed a little, looking sheepish as Yami glared at him sternly.

Soon the six were near the exit, when all of a sudden, an arrow rushed past Yami's head and was embedded into the wall near him. The spirit turned to look behind him and saw a strange man holding a bow and arrow at them, and was about to shoot another one at them.

"Everyone, start running, we're being attacked!" Yami yelled, making the others look at him, but they all soon started running when more arrows and men were coming at them.

Sho then remembered what Yami said before, about them having their Duel Monster abilities. He then stopped his tracks, making Judai stop as well, as the young boy turned around to face his enemies.

"Sho! What are you-"

"_Eternal Evolution Burst!" _

Judai's eyes widened as he witnessed Sho using an attack only Ryo would use with his Cyber End Dragon. Sho managed to make a fire wall so the men couldn't approach them. Judai snapped out of his daze and quickly grabbed Sho's hand and together, they caught up with the gang (who were also in awe of Sho's power) and they all made their escape. Once they were far enough from that horrid place, they all slid to the ground tiredly, resting up from running all the way.

"W-whew," Jounochi laughed as he wiped the sweat forming on his brow, "That was something,"

"Sho, how did you do that?" Judai looked over at his friend, who was fiddling with his metallic tail.

"W-well, Yami-san said that we all have physical features of our Duel Monsters, I believe the dragon ones at least, then we'd have their powers as well," Sho explained as he looked at his tail curiously, "So I figured if I used one of Cyber End Dragon's attacks, then maybe it'd distract those men long enough for us to escape,"

"Well being playing this game long enough, I'd believe anything," Jounochi hummed as his black tail swished back and forth.

"Who's Yami?" Judai asked, his face looking questionably at his smaller friend.

"That would be me," Yami raised a hand up, then smiled.

"Um, Yugi?" The Elemental Hero duelist blinked.

"Nah, that's the Pharaoh," Jounochi explained as he then placed his hands up in the air, "Yami is Yugi's dark half and an Ancient Pharaoh from a long time ago,"

"Ohhh," Judai, then Johan and Yusei, nodded in understanding and in awe.

"But who were those guys," Johan hummed as he paced back and forth in front of the gang, "Why did they want us captured? And where and when are we?"

"So many questions," Yami hummed as he folded his arms, leaning back against the tree, "Perhaps we are in the Middle Ages in a foreign land. Aibou says that the men were dressed is somewhat European in the olden times,"

"That's true," Johan didn't question who Aibou was, "And maybe seeing us...like this," He gestured to their dragon features, "Isn't exactly normal. We must be on their land or something,"

Sho was listening to Johan and Yami talk back and forth, but his attention was turned when he saw a shadow creeping behind the bushes. He looked to his other friends, but saw Judai and Yusei watching the talk back and forth between Yami and Johan like a tennis match, as Jounochi was taking a nap. Sho shook his head as he then hopped over to the bushes and peeked behind it curiously. He didn't expect to see dark eyes staring back at him in surprise, and this made Sho squeak and fall back on his bottom.

Judai perked his dragon ear up as he stared over to Sho sitting on the ground as some raven haired guy in all black popped out the bushes, gaining everyone's attention.

"A-are you okay?" The stranger asked as he looked down at Sho with concern.

"Your Majesty!" A voice spoke behind the stranger, and four more men came running behind him.

"Yubel, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Judai turned to his duel monster partner with a blink of his brown eyes.

"_It would seem that a stranger has been spying on us, and has brought friends,_" Yubel nodded as her eyes glowed as he looked at the young man in all black, "_I can sense raw power from him too,_"

Judai and the rest of them stood up to defend or run, especially when Yami wanted to rush and pull Sho away. Sho felt himself shake in fright as he stared up at the stranger, but blinked as a hand was on top of his head, stroking his hair gently. His silver eyes glanced up at the boy smiling down at him warmly.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," The kind stranger spoke in a calming way, making Sho blush a little as he closed his eyes, strangely enjoying the petting, "Aren't you a good boy?"

Yami felt irked and marched over to them as he pulled Sho away from the man's touching and growled at the stranger. The young man just smiled sheepishly, looking amused at the tri-colored haired dragon hybrid. The cyan head blinked as he stared up at Yami in confusion, then looked back at the person that was stroking his head just now. Suddenly, one of the men that was with the stranger started talking, but none of the duelists could understand what he was saying. The man in all black was nodding his head, then laughed a bit as he then turned to Yami and Sho for a moment. He then placed a hand out to them, smiling a little.

"As I said, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to take you out of the Human Territory, it's not safe for you guys here," The young man spoke clearly for them to understand, "My name is Yuri. Shibuya Yuri,"

"Shi...bu...ya?" Sho hummed a little, then looked confused, "Hold on, you can speak like us?"

"I assume you guys are from Japan, meaning you're either from another world or you're from another time," Yuri blinked as he looked at Sho, "But I don't think I'd see more of your kind again. Dragons and Draconians are slowly becoming extinct,"

"Dr-draconians?" Sho questioned, pushing the arm of Yami that was holding him back, "Is that what we are?"

Yuri seemed to look confused, "You mean you don't know what you are?"

"We used to be human but somehow we were changed after being taken from our own time," Yusei explained as he stepped up to them, "My name is Fudo Yusei. My friends here are Jounochi Katsuya, Yuki Judai, Andersen Johan, Marufuji Sho and Mo-erm, Yami," Yusei corrected as he pointed to each and every person.

"Well, then I'll introduce you to my friends. The tall kind brunette is Conrad,"

Yuri pointed to a brown haired man that looked to be in his twenties, wearing a brown soldiers uniform, who bowed politely to them.

"Then the grumpy faced guy is Gwendal,"

A man with his raven hair tied in a ponytail in a green soldiers uniform grunted.

"The long haired man is Günter,"

The man was wearing an all white uniform with a cape, his long lavender hair flowed dramatically as his amethyst eyes sparkled, as he sung in greeting.

Yuri laughed then pointed to a bright blond haired male about his age with green eyes dressed in a blue soldiers uniform, "And that's Wolfram,"

"I'm King Yuri's fiancé," Wolfram huffed as he folded his arms.

"K-King?" Sho breathed out as he stared at them, but then quickly bowed to Yuri respectfully, "I-I'm so sorry for being so rude,"

Yuri waved a hand at him dismissively, "Eh, nah, no need to act like that,"

Soon the one named Conrad whispered to Yuri calmly about something, as the double black nodded.

"Come, we're taking you to the Demon Kingdom. We'll explain on the way,"

"DEMON KINGDOM?!" Judai suddenly yelled, making everyone look at him.

"Why are you so surprised?" Yusei asked with a raised eyebrow.

Judai blinked then blushed brightly in embarrassment, "Oh, um, s-sorry...I-I just think out loud,"

Yuri nodded slowly, but then quickly ushered the duelists to follow him and his men. Yami took this time to stay extra closely to Sho, somehow having a feeling that the young boy was just a magnet for trouble around him. Johan and Jounochi looked at each other and shrugged, then followed after them. Judai lagged behind, looking a bit at a loss as Yusei walked next to him.

"What's wrong Yuki?" The crab haired boy asked in a whisper.

"Demon Kingdom...I feel like I've heard of that place before," Judai hummed, placing a finger under his chin, "Like Darkness World, only here it's brighter and full of peace. Yubel says that this place also reminds her of something,"

"I see," Yusei hummed a bit, "Maybe it's something to do with that past self of yours that you've told me about,"

"You mean Haou?" Judai asked then folded his arms, his dragon tail swishing a bit, "Maybe...but I guess we'll see,"

* * *

><p>A young woman sat down on the ground on her knees, staring up at the screen as she watched her beloved King Yuri and the other men that were his protectors gathering the Dragonbourne from the Human side and bringing them to their home. She then smiled as she clasped her hands together as if giving a prayer in thanks, closing her eyes.<p>

"_They are safe...and then, their destiny will begin,_"

"Will it now?"

The female gasped as she snapped her head around to see a man dressed similarly to Yuri, pushing his glasses up coolly.

"_Y-Your Eminence,_" The women quivered as she then bowed to him respectfully, "_I did not realize that you would grace your presence here and of so late,_"

The young raven haired man smiled sweetly, although his eyes were anything but, "I thought I'd see what Shibuya is upto today...and I see that he's made new friends,"

He then stared particularly at Sho, then smiled brightly.

"...How interesting,"

* * *

><p>Yami felt a shiver go down his spine as he then felt for Yugi's presence.<p>

"_Aibou, did you feel that?_" He asked telepathically, as Yugi's spirit appeared beside him, nodding.

"_Yeah I did,_" The young man agreed then stared at Sho for a moment, "_That feeling that someone is watching us?_"

"_Yes, and I do not like it,_" Yami walked closer to Sho, keeping an eye on him, "_Perhaps you should take over and I'll watch both your backs,_"

Sho felt Yami shift beside him and glanced over at him curiously, then squinted his eyes as there was a snap of a light and suddenly Yami was changed back into Yugi.

"Oh, Moto-san," The cyan haired boy greeted, "Where did Yami-san go?"

"H-He's gonna take a little break," Yugi smiled a little, "But anyways, you okay?"

As they talked, Judai couldn't help but stare at his surroundings and the people he was walking with, especially these strangers that were helping them. How much could they trust them? Can they _truly _be trusted? He didn't know for certain. Yusei noticed how serious looking Judai was, then casually bumped his hand into Judai's, to signal him if he was already. Judai smiled at him as he was touched by the hand, signaling him back that he was fine.

"Wait!" Johan suddenly shouted as his twitching dragon ears were perked up, "I-I can feel something coming,"

The one named Gwendal spoke to Yuri frantically, seemed to have cursed and was shouting orders. The duelist gang looked each other in confusion, but they had no time as they heard a horn echoing around them.

"Oh!" Sho stepped closer to Yugi in fright, "W-what happens now?"

"The humans are out to find you guys and keep you around," Yuri spoke while paling, "Quick, let's get out of here,"

Everyone soon gathered themselves and ran as quickly as they could, almost reaching the end of the forest and there was a fortress kind of gate beyond the horizon. Sho was lagging behind, due being a little smaller than the rest of them, and he suddenly collapsed as his knees buckled. Yugi managed to look back and groaned, and rushed back to get him. Johan also stopped and looked back, eyes widened.

"Oh no!"

This alerted Jounochi to look back as the others made it across the border. The blond cursed in English as he then rushed over to the two shorter boys as Johan followed him to help.

"Guys?" Judai looked back as he saw the four of his friends trying to collect themselves and run over, but there were men charging behind them, "LOOK OUT!"

Jounochi looked up as he spotted the army of men holding their weapons and charging at them, then glared as he stood in front of his friends protectively, "Johan, take Yug and Sho to the border now,"

Johan stared at him with a gasp, "J-jounochi-san no-"

"Just go!" Jounochi shouted at him, "I'll hold them off as long as I can,"

"Idiot, then you'll be captured too!" Johan argued back with panic.

"Don't make me tell you again kid!" Something in the blond snapped as his eyes starting glowing red for a moment, making Johan flinch, "Please..." He then soften, "Protect our friends...it won't do anyone good if we're all captured,"

Johan bit his lower lip then looked down, his eyes shadowed for a moment. He then looked back up and nodded, then turned to help Sho and carry him, as he then rushed to the border where the others were waiting. Yugi looked to his friend then stood beside him, shocking his taller friend.

"Yug..." Jounochi gritted his teeth in warning as Yugi stared up at him.

"If you're going to fight, then I'm with you Jounochi-kun," Yugi then stared at the men approaching then breathed out, "It'll be like a duel,"

Jounochi stared down at him then chuckled, then turned to face the enemy as well, "Against like a billion? Sounds like a challenge,"

Then, suddenly, something amazing happened.

* * *

><p>~<em><strong>Apologies for the cliffhanger. <strong>_**_Thank you for reading. Please review as always for the next chapter._**~


	4. The Demon Kingdom

**~Time Has Consequences~**

**Summary:** After the events of Bonds Beyond Time, everything should be back to normal right? But that isn't the case when Yusei Fudo finds out Paradox's parting gift. Yugi Moto and Judai Yuki's worlds are merging with Yusei's, and the three have to band together in order to place their worlds back in order. But now, they have help from their friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the YGO shows. They are solely owned by their creators.

_**Notes/Warnings: **_Yaoi/Slash (boy x boy if no one got this), following the anime dubbed version of Bonds Beyond Time but keeping the Japanese names, slight AU, OOCness. Another crossover to be revealed in future chapters.

* * *

><p>The army of humans paused in their step as a bright light flashed before them, shielding their eyes from the brightness of the light. Jounochi and Yugi were glowing in splendor, the taller blond had some sort of orange energy flowing around him as Yugi's was a shade of purple, both of them had glowing eyes. Frightened and confused, the men started retreating back, crying out that the two were monsters. Sho could only stare in awe as the rest of them were worried for what was happening to them. Soon it was over, as Jounochi and Yugi dropped to the ground.<p>

"Moto-san! Jounochi-san!" Sho shouted as he then rushed over to them, followed by Johan, Yusei and Judai.

The blunette sat himself down between his fallen friends, checking over at them as he touched their shoulders. Unnoticed by him or anyone else, his silver eyes flashed for a moment like diamonds. Sho then blinked as he spotted something shining on both Jounochi and Yugi's chests.

"They look like Crystals," Johan spoke as he saw what Sho was seeing.

On Jounochi's chest was an apple shaped amber crystal, as Yugi had some sort of star like a pink crystal on his chest. But they soon vanished before their very eyes, shocking them.

"What does this mean? Are they okay?" Judai asked.

"They seem to be breathing," Yusei frowned but then heard footsteps and turned to see Yuri and his men coming to them.

"We should go," Yuri ushered them gently, as he then let two of his men pick up Jounochi and Yugi carefully, being gentle with the dragon wings and tail.

Sho felt a little at loss for some reason but then nodded, as he was helped up by Johan. And so, the duelists followed the team of their somewhat new allies (would you even call them that?) and reached the border and started walking towards a clear straight path. Judai was asking weird questions to Conrad, as Yusei stood behind him, sighing with an annoyed Gwendal.

"So, who exactly are you guys?" Johan asked as he walked beside Yuri.

"Well, long story short, I'm a high school kid that actually turned out the be the next Demon King," Yuri explained, "I've been prepared for a year or two now so I think I've the gist of living in the Demon World. Conrad, Gwendal, Günter and Wolfram along with many others here have taught me their ways and culture to be the King. I was taught by these four especially since Conrad, Gwendal and Wolfram's mother, Lady Cäcilie, was the previous Queen of the Demon Kingdom before I arrived. The Earth you come from is the same as mine in a way, but judging from your clothes I'm guessing from different time streams,"

"That's right, we're all from different times," Johan nodded his head, "But why did you save us?"

"You guys are Draconians, you know, half human half dragon?" Yuri looked to him as they were reaching some huge gates, "It's my job to protect the people of the Dragonbournes because they are going extinct thanks to the human hunters. Pure dragons are even being hunted down as we speak,"

"That's terrible," Sho piped up as he appeared at Yuri's other side.

"It is..." Yuri nodded his head solemnly.

"But we're not really part dragon," Johan protested, "We ended up looking like this since we've dropped into this...demon world?"

"I see...it must be the work of Shinou," Yuri looked thoughtful, frowning a little.

"Who?" Johan and Sho asked, tilting their heads to the side.

"Ugh," Wolfram came in with an annoyed huff, "He is the Great One. The first Maou/Demon King,"

"Oh..." The blue haired boys looked at each other, then at Yuri's uneasy look.

* * *

><p>Soon they all ended up in the Demon Kingdom, and the duelists were in awe of the sights before them. It was a beautiful place, and the people there were so nice. It was even stranger that some were bowing to them, as if they were royalty as well. Sho was the most shy out of all of them, feeling a bit bashful at being stared at.<p>

"It's because you guys are Draconians. The species are well respected," Yuri whispered to Sho as if reading his thoughts.

Sho felt even more shy after that. Yuri then lead his guests into the Palace, where apparently everyone was up and friend towards the newcomers.

"Let me show you to where you'll stay for now, and tonight at dinner we'll discuss everything,"

Yusei frowned at this. He just wanted to know everything now and get out of here to take Judai and the others home. The runner was starting to miss his friends back in his world, he wondered what they were doing now. Jounochi and Yugi were placed in their rooms already, still not awake from the event that unfolded just a while ago, as Johan, Judai, Yusei and Sho were given a tour around the Demon Palace by Yuri and Wolfram (who wanted to keep an eye on Yuri). The three older men that were with them have departed to fulfill their other duties.

"And this is where Anissina makes her invention. She's known as one of the three great witches of Shin Makoku," Yuri explained as he pointed to a room filled with weird machines and junk.

"Kind of reminds me of Misawa's room," Judai placed his hands on his hips as he peeked around.

Yuri smiled as he saw Johan and Yusei slightly fascinated, as his blond angry fiancé was scolding them for touching the stuff. He then turned to a certain small Cyber End Dragon hybrid, who looked lost in thought with a small frown on his face.

"You've been quiet this whole time, penny for your thoughts?" The double black asked softly, as Sho then looked up at him with an embarrassed look.

"O-Oh, um, it's nothing," Sho looked down for a moment and glanced up at him, "It's just...I have so many questions in my mind and it seems no one is answering them. Like, why are we here? What has happened to us? Will we ever go home?"

Yuri's eyes soften at the sight of the boy almost tearing up behind his spectacles, then had an idea, "Come with me," He grabbed Sho's hand gently and pulled him down the corridors, leaving everyone behind, not noticing that someone was watching them leave.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Sho asked quietly as he and the young Demon King stepped into some sort of building.<p>

"This is Shinou's castle," Yuri explained as he waved to the guards, pulling at Sho gently by the hand.

"And why are we here?"

"To get your questions answered by Ulrike," He then looked over at the cute confused expression that was given to him and chuckled, "Ulrike is an 800-year old oracle with the form of a young girl. Ulrike comes from a long line of priestesses each chosen by Shinou to act as a channel between him and the people of Shin Makoku. Ulrike is the one who transports me to and from my world to Shin Makoku,"

"So Shin Makoku must be another name for Demon Kingdom," Sho concluded then gasped, "Do you think that maybe she could bring me and my friends back home?"

"Dunno, only one way to find out," Yuri then pushed the door with one hand, leading Sho inside.

Suddenly, a young man with the same uniform as Yuri popped up in front of them, smiling brightly, "Shibuya!"

"GAH! M-Murata!" Yuri yelped as he almost stepped back into Sho.

Sho peeked over to see another black haired and eyed boy with glasses, smiling at Yuri brightly. The cyan haired boy couldn't help but feel...weird about this guy. Something about him wasn't right.

Yuri looked behind him then smiled, "Sho, this is Murata Ken. Murata, this is Sho, he's-"

"A Draconian," Murata nodded as he then chuckled, "I've heard talks around the guards. But I've never seen one with metal wings, ears and tail," He peeked over at Sho, eyes shining.

Sho stepped back a bit from him, "Um..."

"Anyways," Yuri came in between them, sensing Sho's distress, "We're here to see Ulrike,"

"Aw, I'm afraid you can't see Ulrike right now," Murata shook his head with a purse of his lips, "She's busy meditating and chatting up with the Great One,"

Sho looked a little disappointed, as Yuri looked at him sadly, then turned to look at his friend and classmate.

"Murata, isn't there someway we can just ask her a few questions?"

"Sorry man, no can do," The other double black then started pushing them out the door insistently, "But I'll tell you when she's available alright? Great! Now if you will excuse me, I'll have to be with Ulrike when she's talking with the big guy," And with that, he smiled and shut the door behind them once they were outside again.

The glass eyed duelist blinked as he then slowly stared up at Yuri, "Is...he always this weird?"

"Sort of," Yuri hummed, "But this is the first time he's pushed me out of here so quick,"

"Maybe it's because I'm here," Sho rubbed at his arm with a forlorn look, but then froze as he felt arms around him, "U-Um-"

Yuri patted his head as he hugged him, smiling down at him gently, "Don't look so down, we'll find a way to talk with Ulrike and have your questions answered, I promise,"

Sho relaxed a bit at Yuri's words, and smiled up at him happily. The door didn't seem to have closed as a figure kept an eye on the King and the dragon boy walking away with smiles.

"_That was too close..._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Thank you for reading. Please keep the reviews coming in.~<strong>_


End file.
